Every Morning
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. Dean/Seth/Roman. Shield Slash. How did the terror known as the Shield become such great tag partners? One-Shot. Full list of warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Kelly.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Fluff, Past Mpreg, Family-Fic, etc.

* * *

Seth cracked one eye open, a gnawing feeling growing in his belly that it was a quarter-past six. In other words, any second now…

A little body barreled through the door, the sturdy wooden structure ricocheting off of the wall with a resounding _bang_, before swinging back and revealing a sizeable crack where the doorknob had met the wall. Not caring about the one-hundred fifty dollars' worth of damage she had just caused, the four-year-old continued to run toward the king-sized bed, which stood firmly in the middle of the room. Seth counted the footsteps, dreading the moment when they would hit seventy-six… she always landed on _his_ stomach, after all.

And, just like every other morning, she landed _knees-first_ on his stomach, climbed to her feet, squished one tiny foot onto the side of Dean's face, and then plopped her tiny butt on Roman's chest. And, as per usual, Dean awoke with a rapid stream of expletives falling from his mouth, Seth weakly reached for the light on the bedside table, and Roman slept on, unperturbed. Seth was pretty sure that the bed could be on fire, and Roman would continue to sleep on as if nothing had happened. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be that way or not.

"Kelly…" Seth groaned, rolling over and straightening out the little girl's pajama shirt. She started to fuss, batting his hand away from her. "Aren't you tired, baby? It's only 6:15 AM. C'mon back to sleep and then -,"

But Kelly cut him off. She straightened herself on Roman's stomach, her little feet digging into his belly. Still, Roman slept on. "No. It's time to wake up, Mommy! I want breakfast!" She fell between Dean and Roman, stretching out over Dean.

"God, baby, do you realize how _hot_ it is?" Dean muttered, trying to lift the child off of him. She wouldn't even budge.

"Why isn't Daddy waking up? Daddy, it's time for breakfast!" Kelly leaned over and started shaking Roman.

"Shit." Seth reached over Dean and pulled the rambunctious child off of Roman. "C'mon, baby, don't wake up Roman. He worked real hard and he needs his… beauty sleep." Seth smirked at his own joke.

Roman cracked an eye open, narrowing it at Seth. "Shut up."

"Daddy!" Kelly leapt out of Seth's arms and landed on top of Roman. Roman barely had time to catch the little girl before she sent them both tumbling off of the bed. Roman landed on his back in a mass of blankets and pillows. "You're awake, Daddy!"

"I am now." Roman grumbled. "What time is it?" He continued, holding the little girl tighter as she tried to escape.

"6:17." Seth answered, already sounding like he was falling back asleep.

"Mommy?" Kelly called from her position on top of Roman. "Can I have blueberry pancakes for breakfast?"

Dean pulled the pillow over his head. "How can she even be thinking about breakfast at 6:17 in the morning?"

Seth rolled over, putting in his ear plugs. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Papa."

Dean was wide awake now, shoving at Seth, who was already unconscious. "What the hell, man? Way to throw me under the bus!" He turned, meeting the child's imploring eyes. "Ask Daddy."

Kelly finally turned to Roman, who was _attempting_ to return to bed. "Try asking me at seven. Then we'll see."

Seth started the mental countdown in his head. It varied from day-to-day, but it usually only took her a few seconds to formulate a new plan of action. On that particular morning, it took her only ten. Much quieter this time, she snuck out of the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. That alone should have been a warning sign. A few seconds later, she returned. The sound of heavy burlap on the wooden floor followed closely behind her. In all of his wild imaginings, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to occur.

Just above his head, something _hard_ collided with the headboard. It bounced off with surprising force and hit him on the cheek. Blindly, he reached for it. It was fluffy and smelled faintly of lavender Lysol. He cracked an eye open, noting with minor disdain that it was her stuffed lady bug. That thing looked fucking _freaky_ in the dim light of the room. But before he could really register what was happening, two more stuffed animals came aboard the _SS Bed_. One hit Dean's chest and the other hit Roman below the belt.

Before long, there was an entire _pool_ of stuffed animals swimming between their bodies. Finally, unable to take it any longer, Seth sat up – just in time to receive a beanie baby to the face. He scowled, but Kelly seemed none the wiser. Thankful that someone was finally awake, she helped herself onto the bed and plopped down at Seth's feet. She offered him a toothy grin, holding her arms out as if she expected a reward for her awful behavior. By now, Roman was slowly awakening to the mass of stuffed animals located between his legs…

"Breakfast now, Mommy?" She asked, her grin never faltering.

"You're in big trouble, young lady. You _know_ that you're not supposed to throw things." Seth chastised. Slowly, her grin began to fade. Tears collected in her eyes and her lower lip started to tremble uncontrollably.

"I… I'm sorry… Mommy. I… I only… I only wanted to spend time with Mommy." Kelly sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with tiny fists. Seth was hardly moved by her blubbering. This was every… damn… morning.

"Why the hell are there stuffed animals between my legs?" Roman grouched, picking them up and starting to throw them on the floor.

"Because Kelly threw them there. Why else?" Dean answered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Daddy!" Kelly screamed, tossing herself into Roman's arms.

"Holy shit! Not off the side of the bed again…" Roman pulled her away from the side of the bed, listening as she doused his shirt in tears. "What the hell did you do to her, Seth?"

"Me? What did _I_ do to her? She's the one that threw the beanie baby in my face!" He held up the evidence in one clenched fist.

"I… I'm sorry… Daddy." Kelly choked, practically hyperventilating from the overload of emotions.

"Seth, go turn on the damn air conditioner! It's a hundred fucking degrees in here!" Dean ranted from beneath the blankets.

"The air conditioner is already on!" Seth countered, getting frustrated rather quickly. "Why don't you take some of the damn blankets off? Then maybe you wouldn't be so hot!" He continued, already getting out of bed.

Dean threw the covers off, looking at Seth through half-lidded eyes. "Oh, gee, look at that. I'm still fucking _roasting_!" He pulled the blankets back over his body. "Go turn the fucking air conditioner down or something."

"Oh yeah, and while I do that, why don't I just make breakfast? We're all awake now anyhow." Seth snarked.

Kelly pulled away from Roman's shirt, all of the tears suddenly dry. "Breakfast?" It was going to be a _long_ morning.

After she had finished breakfast, Kelly decided that she didn't want to attend daycare. While her Mommy, Papa, and Daddy were all still eating, she went into the little alcove with the television and started to watch her cartoons – the kind of cartoons that Mommy didn't approve of. Her favorite was _Looney Tunes_, because she liked to watch the Roadrunner outsmart the Coyote all the time. Her favorite part was when the anvil would fall on the Coyote's head… but Mommy didn't like that. He said that it was 'too violent' – whatever that meant.

"It's time to get dressed for daycare, Kelly!" Dean called, handing off the dishes for Seth to put on the tray for room service.

"I don't wanna go to daycare." Kelly whined, sticking out her tongue at her Papa.

Dean frowned. Unfortunately, this was another of the blessed battles that rolled around every morning. "See, you have to go to daycare, baby. We," he motioned to himself and his two lovers, "have to go to work, and -,"

"Why can't I go to work with you?" Kelly fussed, clearly not happy with Dean's answer.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "The wrestling arena is no place for a little girl. You could get hurt or we could lose you somewhere. We can't take that risk."

Kelly crossed her arms over her little chest. "I'm not going."

Seth contributed a terse, "You don't have a choice."

"Make me."

Oh, she shouldn't tempt them so. They had this down to a science now. After Seth finished loading up the cart for room service, he and Roman made a beeline for the little girl's suitcase. Kelly watched them leave, momentarily distracted. Dean took the opportunity to lift the little girl up and hold her tight as she struggled to free herself. She knew that if she was dressed, it would be a losing battle. This was easily the most difficult part of the morning – if she won this battle, she might as well have won the war.

Seth and Roman returned, each with a bundle of clothing and Roman with her little sneakers. Kelly started to squirm, knowing that she would soon lose today's battle. Believe it or not, it was much easier to get the little one out of her shirt than it was to remove her pants. Dean tossed the shirt aside, before he tried to pull her pants off. Only, it didn't work out exactly as planned. Somehow, she managed to squirm away, running half-naked around the hotel room in an attempt to avoid the three adults.

Dean looked at the two other men. "Who has the underwear?" Seth nodded. "Toss me the jeans." He did. "Best of luck."

Seth's luck wasn't much better. He got the pants off, true, but lost her before he could put on the underwear. She started to run around the hotel room, now fully naked, and try to find somewhere to escape. All the while, she was giggling, thinking of this as some sort of game. And to think, all of this would go down tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that… they had been blessed with a calm two-year-old, and now, cursed with a manic four-year-old. Someone please preserve their sanity…

Roman grabbed her and held her under the arm. "I've got her." He called. Seth hurried over, sliding the underwear on. In the process, he almost got kicked in the face.

Dean came over with the pants. "Don't kick me… It's hard enough to explain to Vince where all these damn bruises are coming from." Vince had been eyeing Roman oddly lately, most likely thinking the bruising was coming from him.

"Who has the shirt?" Roman asked.

All three turned simultaneously, looking at the shirt and shoes folded neatly over the side of the couch. It seemed like it was a thousand miles away. "You've gotta be kidding me." Seth groaned.

"I've got this." Roman said, setting the child on the ground. Dean and Seth came closer together, cutting off her route of escape.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Seth asked as he lifted her up off the ground. The shirt was a little tricky to get on, but they managed. While Roman slid her shirt on, Dean put on her socks and sneakers.

Now, Seth carried her, blubbering on about how she didn't want to go to daycare (which she loved, by the way) into the little kitchen and filled her Disney Princess cup with apple juice. He handed it over to her and watched as her mouth immediately latched onto the mouthpiece. There was no doubt in his mind that she would love that cup to death. It would then have a solemn burial in their backyard, just like the stuffed animals that she had loved a little too hard… may they all rest in peace.

Dean chose that minute to wander into the kitchen, Roman closed behind. "Now, whose turn is it to put her in her car seat?"


End file.
